


Vriska cooks something for a change and does not burn down said kitchen.

by go_bruins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_bruins/pseuds/go_bruins
Summary: Jane gets home from work and Vriska cooks for her. Jane lets off some steam about being in her 20s and having to run a horrible soul crushing corporation. More chapters to come soon.





	Vriska cooks something for a change and does not burn down said kitchen.

Running a multimillion dollar corporation was never an easy task, let alone when one was trying their hardest to destroy the capitalist machine from the inside out but Jane Crocker was never the kind of girl to shirk at the idea of hard work. This was the girl who had mastered the soufflé at age 11 so determination and effort were two things the Crocker lived by. But even she needed to relax every now and then, and as she drudged her way up the winding path through her front garden to the familiar sight of her house, the lights shining through the windows and illuminating it from the darkening of the night sky as the sun set from behind Jane. 

Domestic bliss is what Jane thought to herself as she set her suitcase down on the tiled walk way as she soaked in the sight of her house, a smile on her lips as she breathed in the rich air of the neighbourhood. It wasn’t until the cold night air brushed over her that Jane decided that she could admire her idealised domestic bliss inside the house and maybe with a nice cup of tea to help keep her warm. Cracking open the front door to the Crocker residence, Jane made her way inside and allowed for her suitcase to be neatly placed next to the hat stand that was stationed right by the front door. Neither of the house’s occupants wore hats and so the stand offered nothing but Jane just thought it really brought the room together, and speaking of the other occupant of the house…

Vriska Serket had been living with Jane for the last few months and while she was not exactly the kind of woman who was on par with the Crocker in the kitchen, it did bother her somewhat to see Jane come home after a long day of corporate bullshit and then hum and har around in the kitchen as she tried to prepare a dinner for the Serket. There was a very cute appeal to seeing Jane in her apron, wandering back and forth from cupboard to cupboard, cooking up who knows what. Such a personal experience and Vriska savoured every single time she got to witness it. But tonight! Tonight Vriska was feeling more confident than she normally does, as she was the one donning the apron, desperately trying to remember where Jane kept the cup noodles. 

“Oh shucks, what could be better than this? Coming home to a beautiful troll cooking me dinner? Some days I wonder just how I got so lucky,” Jane’s lips curled into a smile as she took the chance to give Vriska a teasing wolf whistle as she leaned against the doorframe connecting the lounge room to the kitchen. “Well I can tell you that you’re one lucky lady to be seeing me in an apron. There are people out there who would kill for a sight like this one,” Vriska retorted, pulling her head out from one of the lower cabinets to offer Jane a very devious smile in return. “I’m fairly impressed you’ve managed not to set off a grease fire yet. Though the kitchen is definitely hot enough with you in it,” That was some awfully bad flirting Jane was offering up but it had certainly been a long day. 

So long in fact that the poor girl slunk her way over to drape her arms over Vriska’s shoulders so she could press herself up against the back of the aproned troll. Jane just held onto her softly, trying to keep her weight on her heels so Vriska could still busy herself around in the kitchen, clattering pots and pans together even though she was just boiling water for instant noodles. But these were the sounds Jane made when she was cooking and Vriska was trying her best to emulate the domestic goddess aesthetic that Jane had so easily mastered. Eventually Vriska managed to find the instant noodles, buried away behind real ingredients and dinner, as lame as it might be was finally on the way to being made. 

As the kettle boiled Vriska and Jane made themselves comfortable at the kitchen table, the night air mingling through the open kitchen window with the sounds of water heating via a heated coil in a kettle shaped device. Neither of them really said much, they just held the other’s hand tightly, eyes gently drifting towards the other as they just took in the peaceful calm of the night. The loud hiss of the kettle was the only thing that could raise them from their quiet bliss, that and the rumbling of their stomachs at the promise of something tasty to warm their stomachs together after an equally tiring day for the two of them. Well at least that’s what Vriska said as she stood up and proceeded to make a dramatic show of pouring the water for both herself and Jane, “You don’t know just how bored I’ve been! I must have spent four hours today trying to read the same damn page on vintage Camaros only to end up whiting out by the second paragraph.” 

“Is it strange that I have the exact same response whenever someone expects to me to look over earnings reports? Sometimes I wonder if my colleagues understand that just because I am a god it doesn’t excuse the fact I am still a very young lady who’s been forced into bearing the burden of past that I was also subjugated under,” Jane let out a loud sigh as she reclined into her chair, staring up and into the ceiling as her eyes tried to blink the tiredness away from behind her red rimmed glasses. “It’s not as if after all that Sburb bullshit I really wanted to clean up the Condesce’s mess but here I am, doing it anyway an-“ Jane never got the chance to finish her sentence as Vriska plopped the Crocker’s cup of noodles down in front of her and leaned over to flourish the serving of her meal with a kiss to the cheek, “It’s not fair. It sucks major ass. And you’re a bigger person for trying to do it.” The Serket hummed as she moved to take her seat right by Jane’s side.

As Johann Wolfgang von Goethe put it, “If you’ve never eaten while crying, you don’t know what life tastes like.” And as Jane let out a few tired sobs, leaning her head against Vriska’s shoulder as she began to slowly scoop the still warm noodles out of her cup and into her mouth, she could confirm that right now, even with the burden of Crockercorp on her shoulders, and the trauma of her past, life right now tasted as sweet, and as wonderful as anything she could imagine. And Vriska was thinking the same thing. No narrative bullshit, no need for relevancy, just two girls, sitting side by side, slurping down the cheapest noodles they could have bought and they were both just happy.

**Author's Note:**

> the vrisjane tag is like my child and i will give it the nutrients needed to grow.


End file.
